


Sacrament

by Saucery



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Creepy, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For even as love crowns you so shall he crucify you. Even as he is for your growth so is he for your pruning.<br/>Even as he ascends to your height and caresses your tenderest branches that quiver in the sun,<br/>So shall he descend to your roots and shake them in their clinging to the earth. Like sheaves of corn he gathers you unto himself.<br/>He threshes you to make you naked.<br/>He sifts you to free you from your husks.<br/>He grinds you to whiteness.<br/>He kneads you until you are pliant;<br/>And then he assigns you to his sacred fire, that you may become sacred bread for God's sacred feast.</p><p>- Kahlil Gibran, <i>The Prophet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrament

* * *

 

The tasting of the flesh is an intimacy beyond all other intimacies - it is a way to know another completely, without barriers. It is the ultimate nakedness, to be stripped even of the skin, of the soul, and be presented as pure substance, pure sustenance. There is a beauty to it - and Hannibal is an admirer of all things beautiful.

Perhaps that is why he wishes so much to have Will - not in the usual way, no, not by consuming his flesh. Will is _already_ nude, utterly without pretense, unprotected as a twitching nerve. He has already attained the state that Hannibal reduces his victims to, and the work is all the finer for having been done without a knife, without any kind of external weapon, at all. There's a line of Kahlil Gibran's: "He threshes you to make you naked." Yes. Precisely.

When Hannibal tells Will that, when he quotes that verse to Will in the context of yet another murder, Will simply smiles at him and says: "So you believe in God, then?"

"Of course I do," says Hannibal, not dishonestly. "Only God - or Satan - could create a world filled with such terrible wonders."

"Or wonderful terrors?" Will's mouth twitches.

"You understand me all too well."

"Don't patronize me, Dr. Lecter. I don't understand you at all."

"Do you understand that I appreciate you? Tell me you understand at least that much."

"I..." Will blushes. "Look. Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you think you're doing. Bringing me breakfast in bed, practically - "

"Or impractically," Hannibal murmurs.

Will huffs. "You know what I mean. I don't... that is, I'm not - "

"Sex makes you nervous."

Will startles, and almost squeaks: "Who said anything about s-sex?"

"Isn't that what we're talking about?"

"See? I don't understand you. _At all_."

"Will." Hannibal leans closer, slowly, so that Will does not flee him - so very much the perfect prey, so giving, so _sweet_ \- and cups his jaw.

Will holds his breath.

"Will," says Hannibal, again, and infuses it with every feeling in his otherwise dry heart - with every hunger, at least, for hunger is the only emotion he can ever recall experiencing.

Will does not fight the kiss Hannibal gives him.

Nor does he fight the next kiss, or the next, planted along Will's throat, and then his sternum, once his shirt is unbuttoned. Hannibal is so very, very careful. Not to bite. Not to _feast_ -

For Will is all softness and steel and transparency; even in the throes of ecstasy, he sounds pained, humbled, broken. There is a wondering, hesitant shine to his eyes, something like hope, that he has at last been found, at last been _known_ , by someone that recognizes him for who he is.

And Hannibal smiles, because it is the truth.

 

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
